Skippy (Disney Adventures)
Skippy Ram '''(better known as '''Skippy) is the tritagonist of the direct-to-video film, ''Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins. ''He's Rock's younger brother and Lola's love interest and eventual husband. Due to family drama, Skippy and Rock have been a distance since adulthood until the Ram Brothers decide to put their estrangement behind them and save the kingdom. Background Skippy is the first-born son of the Ram family with his younger brother, Rock being born a year later. Upon meeting each other for the first time, the Ram Brothers became immediate best friends and held a strong brotherly bond. However, when they reached adulthood, Skippy and Rock had an argument about how to support each other's interests. This then led the brothers to coldly insult each other, deeply offending each other. Enraged, they went their separate ways and vowed to never speak to each other again. Development One night while watching ''Mickey Mouse and the Roadster Racers ''on Disney Junior, an anthropomorphic goat named Mr. McBilly gave the storywriter the idea for a new character in the ''Disney Adventures ''franchise. Personality Unlike his brother, Skippy is an introvert with a mature and responsible demeanor. Although, despite being calm and cool under pressure, Skippy does have a temper on him. As a child, he enjoyed playing with Rock, had his back and vice versa. As Skippy aged into a young adult, he began to be greatly devoted as a teacher and formed a loving relationship with another ram named Lola. Aside from his estranged relationship with Rock, he didn't hate him enough to not invite him to his wedding. Skippy was shown to be content with his lifestyle and excited about marrying Lola and starting a family with her, but wished to rekindle his relationship with his brother as he missed spending time with him and wants his bond to be restored. Although Skippy is hard-working, diligent and extremely focused with his job, he is able to let loose and have fun as he agreed to go over to Tomorrowland to play a game of laser tag. He was also shown to have a carefree and enthusiastic attitude when having fun. It also matched up to Lola's perky and energetic personality. He is shown to love children and dreams of becoming a father, sometime after he marries Lola. Close to the climax of the film, Skippy was willing to drop his animosity against Rock to rescue whoever was in need of help. As a result, the Ram Brothers' broken bond was mended and the two promised to keep their relationship solidified until they reunite after Skippy and Lola's honeymoon. Physical appearance Skippy is a slender ram with white fur and curled orange horns. Skippy's original attire was a blue shirt and grey pants. His first tuxedo for his wedding was black and had a red bowtie. While traveling to Fabian's Castle, Skippy took his dress shirt off, revealing a white tank top. Finally, Skippy wore a green suit given by the Fairy Godmother's magic. Appearances Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Skippy is first seen alongside his brother, Rock as they show up to the castle and say that they're moving in. Skippy surprises his childhood friend, Annabelle by saying that he's marrying Lola in the next two days. Jealous, Rock makes an impudent remark almost causing an argument between the brothers but is stopped as Annabelle and Tinker Bell take Skippy upstairs while Mark pulls Rock into the kitchen. Upstairs in his room, Skippy expresses his frustration towards Rock's inflated ego and also wishes that he can spend more time with him again. Feeling sympathy, Annabelle and Mark arrange a plan to bond the brothers. Mark and the gang takes the Ram Brothers up to Tomorrowland where Jimmy and DJ activate a game of high-tech laser tag, so the Ram Brothers can make amends. Although, they are reluctant to play, they put their animosity behind them in order to win. This proves to be successful as the brothers make amends and are able to enjoy one last sleepover before the wedding, the next day. The next day at the wedding, the evil wizard, Fabian takes control of the kingdom and has his cyclop henchman kidnap Lola. Skippy tries to save her but is immediately trapped by an enchanted cage. Fabian and the Cyclops return to the castle in the sky, not before Fabian drains the magic from the kingdom, leaving the characters powerless and weak and the kingdom increasingly weak. Skippy is freed from the cage but is scolded by Rock for failing to rescue Lola (despite the fact, that he was in a cage during the attack) while the latter scolds Rock for failing to take down, the Cyclops. Mark, having enough of their unnecessary arguing, scolds both brothers for their immature actions, tells them that they should forgive each other for whatever happen in the past and move on. He then orders them to go into their room in the castle and stay there until they make amends. In the castle, Rock and Skippy both apologize for their actions and finally put the past firmly behind them. They then work together to save Mark and the gang from Fabian's wrath. By flying dragon Davis, they fly over to his castle and free them, Lola and the Magic God from their cages. As they're about to make their escape, Fabian threatens to blow up the castle and himself if the gang moves any further. While expressing his jealousy towards the Disney characters, Fabian threatens to blast Mark with his wand but Rock knocks it out of his hand using a boomerang, causing the bolt of magic to trigger an explosion, prompting everyone to escape, not before taking Fabian and Severus with them. Back in the kingdom, Fabian and Severus are imprisoned for their crimes, magic is restored to the kingdom and Skippy and Lola are finally married. Before leaving for their honeymoon, Skippy and Rock bid a farewell to each other, hoping to see each other again very soon. Category:Buffalos Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Lovers Category:Schoolteachers Category:Siblings Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Forest animals Category:Spouses Category:Tritagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon